Escape
Escape, also known as Escape!, is the twenty-first episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July. Plot Douglas tells Edward off for wasting time by talking to Trevor, but Edward shuts him up by telling him they have something in common - they have both escaped from scrap. Douglas is later taking a goods train to the Other Railway when a stranded and rusted steam engine named Oliver begs him to take him to the North Western Railway. Douglas is glad to help, and they manage to get to the works despite being stopped by an Other Railway foreman. The Fat Controller soon finds out, and arranges for Oliver and his brakevan, Toad, to be mended and repainted to work on Duck's branch line. Characters * Edward * Gordon * James * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Toad (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Ffarquhar Sheds * Barrow-in-Furness * The Works * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards * The Other Railway * The Scrapyards Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Escape and Little Western from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. * In some of the early versions, the title has an added exclamation mark. * The works set is really the Ffarquhar Sheds set redressed. * The second season episode, Saved from Scrap is referenced. Goofs * In the first close-up of Edward, his whistle is severely damaged. * When Edward confronts Douglas, a small hair can be seen above Edward's left eye (viewer perspective). * Oliver says that he and Toad have run out of coal and have no more steam, but Toad is a brakevan. * When Oliver and Toad escape, a tiny bit of the rail is tilted. * At the yard, Douglas' driver speaks without a Scottish accent in the US version. * In the US version, the term "guard" is accidentally used when the foremen dismisses Douglas after believing that they are taking Oliver away. * Thomas and Edward have the same whistle sound. * When Douglas reverses into the sheds at the end, Henry's eyes are wonky. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward and Percy's trains. * When Douglas arrives on the Other Railway, Mavis is derailed. * On the Other Railway, the Diesels keep changing place. * When Sir Topham Hatt arrives, two thin wires can be seen behind the sheds. * In the shot of Toad near the end, he appears to have a slight bump at the back of his roof. This however, does not appear in the restored version. * When Edward confronts Douglas about Trevor, Douglas's name plate appears to be loose. * When Oliver introduces himself, you can see clearly that the word "SCRAP" is already painted on the side of his water tanks, even before Douglas tells the drivers and firemen to do so. * When Douglas is on the other railway, Oliver hisses steam, but he then says that he has no steam. * When Douglas' point-of-view is shown of him backing away from his trucks before he finds Oliver, the track in front of him is crooked. * In Rusty to the Rescue, Douglas says that he saved Oliver from the Other Railway. Though this episode states, that he saved Oliver in "a far away part of the island, where only the diesels work". In other languages Gallery File:Escape1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Escaperestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:EscapeUStitlecard.png|US title card File:EscapeSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ToadandOliver.png File:OliverGetstheBird(1993).jpg File:OliverGetstheBird(1993)2.jpg File:Escape1.png File:Escape2.jpg File:Escape3.png File:Escape10.png File:Escape11.png File:Escape12.PNG|Douglas coupling to Oliver File:Escape13.PNG|Douglas puffs away with Oliver File:Escape14.png File:Escape15.PNG File:Escape16.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:Escape17.PNG File:Escape18.PNG|Edward File:Escape19.PNG File:Escape20.PNG|Douglas File:Escape21.PNG File:Escape22.PNG File:Escape23.PNG File:Escape24.PNG File:Escape25.PNG File:Escape26.png File:Escape28.PNG File:Escape29.PNG|Douglas' driver File:Escape30.PNG File:Escape31.PNG|James File:Escape32.PNG|Gordon File:Escape33.PNG|Duck File:Escape34.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt File:Escape35.PNG File:Escape36.png File:Escape37.png File:Escape38.png File:Escape39.png File:Escape40.png File:Escape41.png File:Escape42.png File:Escape43.png File:Escape44.png File:Escape45.png File:Escape46.png File:Escape47.png File:Escape48.png File:Escape49.png File:Escape50.png File:Escape51.png File:Escape52.png File:Escape53.png File:Escape54.png File:Escape55.png File:Escape56.png|The Works File:Escape57.png File:Escape58.png File:Escape59.png File:Escape60.png File:Escape61.png File:Escape62.png File:Escape63.png File:Escape64.jpg File:Escape65.png File:Escape66.jpg File:Escape67.jpg Episode File:Escape - British Narration|UK narration File:Escape- American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes